The New Girl
by Amyrosevanilla
Summary: What if Tris moved to a suburb of Chicago and had to go to a new school in modern time? In this story, Tris is the new girl at a school where she meets many people, both good and bad, and a mysterious boy who she can't seem to take her mind off of...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just recently had this idea of, what if Tris moved to a suburb of Chicago in modern times and was the "new girl" at this new high school that she was going to. And to make things even better, what if she met a mysterious boy named Four that she couldn't keep her mind off of? This is just a random idea so I may or may not continue depending on reviews. Let me know what you guys think! I really hope you all enjoy it! So here goes…**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It is the dreaded first day. The last time I was the new girl at school was in first grade when I moved less than an hour away from my first home in Minnesota. And plus, in first grade, you don't get the relentless stares and questioning eyes like I am getting now. Then, I picked up a new best friend within five minutes. Now, it's not that easy.

Moving two states over to Illinois was never my first choice but in an act of selflessness, I agreed to not put up a fight as we packed up the place I had called home for 10 years of my life.

But I guess what I never really gave much thought to was how starting at a new school junior year without knowing one person would not be a very pleasant experience to start off with.

It's ten minutes before the first bell is set to ring and I still have no idea where my locker is. I scan the hallways for number _166_ but can barely get a good view with all of the people lined across the many lockers stacked side-by-side on the wall. I manage to see the number _160_ slightly from behind some kid's head so I know I must be close. I count six lockers down from that only to find a group of people talking and laughing to each other in a group, all crowded in front of my locker and the surrounding ones. I sigh, questioning if it is even worth it. But then I am reminded of the pile of notebooks and folders settled in my arms and I know that not getting to my locker isn't an option.

I take a deep breath and try to push through the group, muttering a string of apologies as they finally notice me and begin to clear a lane. I could feel their stares on my back as I tried my combination. Mercifully, it opened on the first try. Some of the group behind me had decided that a new girl wasn't interesting enough for them and had left but I could sense the presence of a couple of people that had stayed behind. Man, I knew I had chosen a small school but did they really never get any new students?

After I put all of my extra things into my locker I turn around to see a tall, handsome boy with dark blue eyes staring at me with pursed lips. I sit there dumbfounded for a moment before he says, "Are you new here?"

"Uh—um yes. I mean yeah I am new." I get out. Oh what a great first impression this guy must be getting of me.

"Huh, that's what I thought," he says, nodding to himself. "What's your name new girl?"

I take a moment to consider that. I never really liked Beatrice. I always felt like the name made me sound like I was from a whole different generation. But it wasn't like I was going to tell me parents that I didn't like that name that had picked out for me. This was different though. It was a new school. I could be a completely new person. The thought made me excited. Without a second guess, I say, "Tris. My name is Tris."

"Well," he says, stretching out his arm for me to shake. "It is very nice to meet you, Tris."

I smile and shake his hand, a bit awkwardly if I might add. I have never been good at handshakes. The corners of his mouth lift up into a small smile as he starts to walk away.

I sit there for a moment until I realize that I have no idea what this boy's name is. "Wait!" I yell. "I never got your name."

He turns his head around and says, "Just call me Four." And then he disappears into the crowd.

I somehow find my way to my first few classes of the day, which thankfully go by quickly and painlessly. Despite some stares from classmates, I get through my first three classes without talking to anyone. I am hoping to have the day go by in the same fashion until my fourth hour English class comes along. I sit in the back row as I did in all of my other classes when a dark-skinned girl with short hair slides into the seat next to me.

I am about to lay my head on my desk when she leans over to me and says, "Please tell me I am not the only one that notices that this woman looks like she got clawed by a bear," she says, I am assuming she is referring to the teacher sitting at the front of the classroom with a long scar stretching from her eyebrow down to her chin.

I look back at her and say, "No, I am sure everyone notices it. But nobody is going to be rude enough to ask, 'Gee, what happened to your face'".

She looks at me for a moment and the laughs.

"I'm Christina," she says, smiling. I guess that was her test to see if I qualified as normal or crazy in her book. I would say I passed.

"Tris" I say back, returning her smile.

"I haven't seen your face around here before Tris, and trust me, I know everyone. So you must be new right?"

"Yep," I say.

"Well, let me give you a few tips about this place. One, the food is surprisingly awesome. Especially the cake. Two, steer clear of all the overly happy hippies. Trust me, a girl can only handle so much peace and love. Three, some of these teachers can be downright scary, you will know who I am talking about if you have them, so don't get on their bad side. And, last but not least, if you ever need any help around here, come to me. I promise I can be a great friend," she says, smiling at me.

I laugh and ask, "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you seem nice. And God knows I would love to make a new friend, since that pretty much never happens around here. And you could probably use a friend too."

She is right. I have yet to make any friends today, aside from my little encounter with the boy named Four. But I wouldn't call him a friend.

I smile at Christina and say, "You're right. Thanks for that."

"No problem, Tris."

Then the sound of a bell fills the classroom, signaling the end of our conversation. Our teacher, who I find out is named Ms. Reyes, begins to go into the details about what we will be doing this trimester. I zone out and start to think that maybe this school won't be so terrible after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I have decided to continue with the story because I have many, many ideas of different, unique ways it could go. I will hopefully be updating more frequently with this story than my other two but writing this one will probably force me to update the other two as well. Let me know if you have any ideas on things that you may want to see in this story or just let me know what I need to work on, because I know that I am far from perfect. So please, please, please review! **

**CHAPTER TWO**

Christina was right about the cake.

Lunch came along right after fourth hour and I thankfully had my new friend to spare me from sitting alone. She practically forced me to grab a piece of chocolate cake, reassuring me that it is the very best. I agreed to give it a try and I was not disappointed.

I am sitting at a table in the middle of the room right next to Christina. There are many other people around me whose faces I somewhat recognize from around my locker this morning. Christina is chattering with a blonde boy next to her, so I am left to sit there staring at my food as a few of the people stare questioningly at me.

All of the sudden, a boy with short black hair and tan skin slides into the spot next to me, smiles, and says, "I'm Uriah. Who might you be?"

"I'm Tris," I say, smiling back. This Uriah guy seems nice.

"Well, Tris, you have just picked the best table to sit at. Let me introduce you to everyone."

He starts off with the girl next to him, "This is Marlene." Marlene has long brown hair and is constantly smiling. I can already tell that I am going to like her.

"This is Lynn," He says gesturing to a girl with a shaved head and a scowl permanently on her face.

"That's my brother Zeke and his girlfriend Shauna." He says, pointing to a slightly older looking boy with similar features to Uriah and a blonde girl sitting close to him.

Next he introduces a bigger boy and says, "That's Al."

Lastly, he settles on the blonde boy and Christina and says, "That's Will and I suppose you already know Christina."

I look around the table and try to match names to faces, a little bit flustered by the onslaught on new information. Uriah starts to ask me questions about where I came from but it all fades to the background as my eyes are drawn to the figure making its way over to our table. It's the same piercing blue eyes from this morning.

"Tris. Tris are you listening?" I hear Uriah saying next to me. I snap out of my daze and turn to face him.

"Sorry, I was just zoning out. What were you saying?"

"I was asking where you moved here from."

"Oh, Minnesota." I say, a little embarrassed.

"Well, you are the first new student here in what seems like forever. So excuse everyone for being a little… curious about you," Uriah says.

"That's fine."

At that moment, Four slips into the seat right next to Uriah's brother. There is a chorus of _Hey, Four's_ and then Uriah says, "That's Four if you didn't already figure it out"

I am about to say we already met when Four says, "Tris," and nods, barely acknowledging me.

"You already know each other?" Uriah asks, looking between us.

"Yeah, we met this morning," I say back to him.

"Huh, okay well now you've met all of us so I'd say that's pretty good for your first day, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean I did have some pretty bad scenarios in my head of how this day could have gone," I say, laughing a little.

The entire time I am talking, I can feel those blue eyes watching me. Whenever I try to catch his gaze though, his eyes dart the other way. He must not like having a new person here. That's the best explanation I can come up with.

I narrow my eyes at him, not caring whether or not he sees me staring. What is his deal? This morning he was very friendly and welcoming. Now, he don't even say all but one word to me but continues with that _stare._ And what is with that name? I doubt his parents named him Four so it must be a nickname, stemming from who knows what.

For the rest of lunch, he doesn't glance my way again. The rest of the day goes by quickly. I find out that I have one class with my brother, Caleb, who is also a junior like me. That is the only time I see him all day but it seems like he is adjusting even better than I am, which was expected. Caleb has always been social; and his relatively good looks don't hurt. I wish I could say the same for myself though. I am not pretty. I have dull blonde hair that hangs straight down a few inches past my shoulders, grey-blue eyes, and a too-long nose. On top of everything, I have the body of a twelve year old. It doesn't bother me that much though. I have grown up being taught that caring so much about looks is superficial and selfish. I used to be called a 'stiff' at my old school for growing up with this outlook but I have been hoping that the nickname wouldn't follow me here.

The school day finally finished and I leave with Caleb. When we get home, we are bombarded with countless questions from our parents on how our first day was. I assure them it was fine and then go up to come room to get started on my homework.

This is how the rest of my week goes on and soon it is Friday.

I walk into school clutching an umbrella tightly over my shoulder, Caleb struggling to stay under the other side of it. It is pouring rain and we splash through the puddles that have pooled in the parking lot. When we get inside, we go our separate ways and I make my way to my locker, my black tennis shoes squeaking with each step through the hallway. I get to my locker and see Christina leaning against it, a devious smile on her face.

I don't like where this is going.

I eye her suspiciously and try start to open my locker when she says, "We aren't going to class today."

"I don't know about you but _I_ am going to class," I say as I shove some of my books into my locker.

Before I can grab anything else for my first class she slams my locker shut and grabs my shoulders facing me towards her. "You need to live a little, Tris. I got a bunch of our friends together and I am going to get a tattoo and you are coming with us," she says in a tone that suggests there is no room for discussion.

I sigh and look back at her. She looks so eager and excited. I am about to say no when I suddenly have this desire to get out of my comfort zone. I have always stayed within the rules and never really had any fun doing so. So, before I can change my mind, I say, "What the hell, I'm in."

**Eh this chapter wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I have a really good idea for the next one so bear with me! And please review! I really want your feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just want to reassure you all that this will eventually be Fourtris! I have plans for when they will finally get together so just be patient. There will be a couple similar quotes from Divergent so just a disclaimer: Divergent is Veronica Roth's not mine! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! (:**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Five minutes later I find myself squished in the back seat of Christina's SUV between Uriah and Al, with Marlene on the other side of Uriah. It's safe to say four people is _very_ tight. Al continues to mutter a string of apologies for me not having any room but I just assure him it's fine, but in reality I am counting down the minutes until I will be able to get out of this cramped space.

Christina is in the front talking excitedly about her plans for a tattoo but I am barely listening, as I watch the rain drops trail down the side of the window. The rest of our group; Four, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn; took Zeke's small car and were supposedly meeting us in the city at 8:30. It was my first time actually going into Chicago, not just seeing it from a distance. From within the city, the skyscrapers tower high up into the clouds, surrounding us at every corner. It was mesmerizing.

Before I knew it, we had pulled up to the tattoo shop. Christina parks the car and we all sprint through the heavy downpour into the shop. Inside, a lot of the walls are covered in pictures of different tattoos. Lined across the wall are burgundy chairs which I assume are where one sits while he or she gets a tattoo. I have to be honest, I was expecting something a little more dingy and creepy, so I am pleasantly surprised.

The bell on the door behind us rings and we turn around to see Four, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn coming in, dripped rain water on the floor around them. My eyes flicker over to Four but he is looking around the room. I notice how the light reflects off his deep blue eyes, softening them with little flecks of gold. He turns and catches me staring and I look away quickly. As I have gotten to know everyone more and more every day, he has barely said a word to me. He always has that stern look on his face, a stark contrast to the thoughtful expression that he had the first time I met him. I don't know why my annoyance for him has grown as the days have gone on but I figure it is because he is one of the only ones who I have yet to even understand a little bit. He seems very secretive but I can't imagine why. Maybe I am just too curious for my own good.

Christina goes up to the front desk to confirm her appointment and I go over and sit on a bench against the wall. Christina gets taken to one of the chairs in the front of the shop and the Uriah comes over and sits next to me.

"No tattoo for you?" he says.

I let out a laugh. "No, definitely not today," I say. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, I actually do," he says and turns his head to show me the tattoo of a snake behind his ear.

"So, does everyone get tattoos at this school? Back at my old school I didn't know one person with a tattoo. Strangely it seems like a common thing here."

Uriah shrugs. "I guess you could say there is a good amount of us that do. But only a fraction of the entire school think it's cool to do so. A lot of the other people at school have their varying opinions on tattoos, not all of them very nice, but we don't really listen to them."

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I may have to get one someday. My parents have always told me they were painful but Christina over there looks like she's doing just fine," I say, looking over at her.

"Yeah, they really aren't as bad as everyone says. So many of the super smart people at our school always shake their heads whenever someone gets a tattoo because they think that they are "illogical", Uriah says, putting up air quotes with his hands when he says illogical. "What they need to realize is that what's fun about always being logical? It's better to do this than live a boring life of studying if you ask me."

I laugh and say, "I have to agree with you. My brother is like that and sometimes I just can't stand that look he gives me when I do something he views as wrong."

"I think I know who your brother is going to be hanging out with then."

"Yeah, whatever," I say, ready to change the subject. "So, do you know what Christina is getting a tattoo of?"

Uriah shakes his head. "She said she would figure it out when she got here. It looks like she's almost done though. Shall we go take a look?" he says, standing up and looking back down at me.

I start to get up when Marlene walks over to us. "Where are we all going to go after this, Uri? I'm thinking Chinese but Lynn," she says, gesturing to the left just as Lynn walks but beside her with a sour expression on her face. "Lynn wants to go back to school for lunch."

"Do you see that storm out there?" Lynn says. "Do you really want to get stuck on the roads in _that_ as it gets worse throughout the day? Plus, we get Chinese food almost every time we come into the city. I'm sick of it now."

Not wanting to join their argument, I make my way over to where Christina is sitting. I am about to ask her how it went when a deafening crack of thunder seems to made the whole room shake. Before any one even has a chance to make a comment the whole room goes black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks to all that have followed or favorited this story recently! You are what really keeps me wanting to write more. So anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! It is a different take on a scene I'm sure we all loved from Divergent… I'm sure you will be able to recognize the scene right away, even though my version is fairly different. Please please review! **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It took me a moment to realize what was going but I soon realized that the power had gone out. All of us were slowly letting our eyes adjust to the darkness as we looked around, wondering what had happened. It was obvious that the storm had something to do with it but I at least hadn't thought it was that bad. From the looks on everyone else's faces that hadn't thought so either.

"I think we should go back to school," Marlene says.

A couple of people agree and start heading to the door, but right when they step outside, they are met with a strong wind and are drenched in seconds.

"Okay, I don't think we should be driving in that," Uriah says, sloshing back through the door.

One of the two tattoo artists in the store named Tori suggests that we all make ourselves comfortable since it may be awhile. We find seats on a couch and a few other chairs around the room. It is so dark that nobody can see anything so I hear the sounds of many thing crashing to the floor and the quiet profanities when someone suddenly hits something.

This is ridiculous. "Hey Tori, do you have any flashlights or candles in here?" I ask her, turning my face in the direction I last heard her.

"Who knows," she says back. By the way she replies, I know that she is going to be no help. The only other employee in the shop is asleep with his head on a desk in the back. I take another look outside through the small window on the door. It doesn't look like the storm is going to end anytime soon and I do not want to be stuck here in the dark for who knows how long.

I look around the shop and see the faint outlines of everyone else just sitting there. I hear Will, Christina, Uriah, and Marlene arguing over what we should do to go get some food for lunch. Will is suggesting half of us go and get food from down the street, Christina is saying how we should just wait until the storm is over, and Uriah and Marlene are saying we all should just leave. I'm attempting to ignore their bickering as I notice Four leaning against the wall by the door. His face is just slightly illuminated by the light coming from the small window. His body is completely relaxed but still his muscles stand out through his dark t-shirt. His lips are slightly parted as closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. I am so caught up in staring at him that I don't even realize that I am leaning forward until I almost trip on a chair in front of me. His head snaps over to me and our eyes meet for just a moment before I look away quickly. I don't even know if he could see me in the dark but I am immediately self-conscious. I don't know what is wrong with me. I don't even really know this guy and it's obvious he doesn't really want to talk to me much.

I try to shake him from my mind and think of some way we could get some light in this dark place. My eyes land on the faint outline of a small, narrow staircase in the very back of the room. I start to make my way over, trying my best to avoid hitting anything in the process. Eventually, I make it there and look up. Everything is pitch black so I lean down and put my palms on the steep stairs and start to guide myself up. I am only up the first two steps when I hear a voice from behind me.

"What are you doing, Tris?" says a voice I am ashamed to recognize all too well.

I hear Four's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs and I look back at him. "I'm sick of sitting in the dark. I'm going to look for some flashlights since the people who work here and too lazy to do it themselves."

I hear a low chuckle behind me and he says, "All right then, I'm coming with you."

"I'm really fine on my own, Four. And it's kind of a tight squeeze." I say back.

He doesn't reply though. He just walks up behind me and starts to follow. I sigh and continue making my way up the staircase.

The farther I go up the darker it becomes. I'm to the point where I can't even see my hand in front of my face. I can hear Four's breath quickening the closer to the top we get. Eventually, I feel the top of the stairs and fully stand up. I start to walk forward but almost hit a wall right in front of me. I wait for a moment, trying to get my bearings straight and I feel Four right behind me. I'm sure he is less than an inch away because I can feel the heat radiating off of his body and his breath on my neck.

I'm completely frozen until he says, "You okay?"

I snap out of it and stammer, "Yeah. Yes I'm totally fine," as I put my hands out in front of my and feel my way towards the left, almost tripping over my feet in the process. I'm about to go down when I feel strong hands grip my waist to catch me. Four's fingers touch the bare skin where the hem of my shirt came up and I'm on fire. Just like that though, he lets go, leaving the ghost of his fingers lingering there. I want to repeatedly bang my head up against the wall for allowing him to have this effect on me. I try to push him from my mind and continue walking, much more carefully than I was before.

As I walk, I gather that we are in a very narrow hallway, maybe about two feet wide with a fairly low ceiling. This is one of the few times I am immensely grateful for being small. I can't say the same for Four though. Behind me I hear his shallow breathes and shaky voice as he says, "You really think we are going to find anything back here? Because I don't know about you but I cannot see a thing."

"That's sort of the point. Find flashlights so we _can_ see."

"True," he breathes out quietly. What is going on with him?

"Are you okay, Four?" I ask.

"You've got a serious advantage here, Tris," he whispers. "Tight spaces… Not really my thing."

Then why did he follow me up here? "Well, I think you might have wanted to consider that before you came with me then."

"I ignore it when I make decisions. I don't want it holding me back," he says through clenched teeth.

"Why did you follow me up here though? What prompted you to make that decision?" I ask as I continue walking.

He doesn't reply. I look back to try to see the expression on his face but it is still too dark. I really need to find a flashlight.

Finally, we make it to what I assume is some kind of storage room. It is more open than the hallway but things are stacked high up on every side of us, which I'm sure doesn't help with the claustrophobia. There is a small window at the top of the room so it provides some light but not much. I start feeling around with my hands, pulling open drawers and lifting up things around me. I hear Four doing the same but sticking close to me. I reach to open one drawer but it doesn't budge. It must be because the desk seems very old. I start to yank it with both hands, bracing my foot up against the wood beneath it. I just start to feel it sliding out when I jerk it too hard and I see a large stack of boxes coming right down towards me.

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! I'll tell you what, if I get to 20 reviews within the 7 days, I will add a little Fourtris treat in the next chapter… (; So, please make sure to review! I would love all of your input on things I need to work on to make this story the best it can be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Thanks so much to those of you that reviewed! S/O to 007 for the awesome review. I hope you all like this chapter! Sadly, I did not make it to 20 reviews (mainly because I decided to update so quickly) so that Fourtris treat will not be in this chapter. It's still open for next chapter though! But this time it will be 25 reviews. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

All of the sudden I am practically covered by boxes. Thankfully, the top portion of my body was spared, but the rest of my body took the brunt of it. I hear Four moving quickly, pushing things around as he came over to me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asks.

I manage to move most of the boxes off of me but my ankle is stuck under a large shelf that fell. Every time I try to wiggle it out it doesn't budge an inch and only makes the wood press harder into my skin.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," I say, trying to reassure him. "But my ankle is stuck under this shelf. It's really heavy."

I hear him start to pull the shelf off of me but it barely moves an inch. He continues trying until eventually I say, "No matter how many times you keep trying it's not going to move. I bet it's stuck under something."

"You're probably right."

He started moving more stuff from around the fallen shelf. Beside me, I hear I rat scurry by and that was it for my patience.

"Hey Four, could you please hurry up?"

"I actually think I just got it. Just pull your foot out right when you feel the pressure release, because it this drops back down on you, it's not going to feel good."

"Got it," I say.

I hear him grunt a little and all of the sudden the pressure is released. I yank my foot out of the way just before the shelf comes crashing back down.

"You okay?" he says, coming over to me and touching my arm. My skin igniting where his hand makes contact.

"Y-yeah I'm good."

He just looks at me for a second and then starts laughing and slouches down on the floor next to me. At first I think he's laughing _at_ me until he says, "I can't believe that just happened. This place is one hell of a death trap."

"You're right. And it was all for a flashlight," I say back, starting to laugh with him.

We just sit there for a moment, only a few inches of space between us. It feels like the space is charged with electricity. A part of me wants to close the space but I don't. Eventually he sits up and says, "Hey, it looks like I may have found what we're looking for."

He leans forward, his hand trailing along the ground, and then grabs something beneath one of the fallen boxes. Then all of the sudden, a yellow light illuminates the area around us. All coming from the flashlight in Four's hand.

"It's about time," I say, reaching for the flashlight from his hand. But he pulls it just out of my reach, flashing a devious grin.

I laugh. "Really, Four?" I reach my arm across him for the flashlight but end up leaning a little too far and practically falling on top of him. He immediately steadies me with his hands on my shoulders but I am frozen. The flashlight lights the area between us as I stare into his eyes. There are like an ocean, dark blue and bottomless. I feel like I could just fall into them. Neither of us break the gaze, but I don't want to. There is a less than six inches between us but I cannot move. Every cell in my body is charged with electricity. I am hyperaware of each place that his skin is touching mine. All I want to do is just melt into him. My thoughts are all over the place as he stares into my eyes. I almost don't even realize that my hand had fallen onto his hip in my attempt to steady myself. In that moment, I am thrown back into reality. I break the gaze and start to move off of him.

"We should go back down to the others," I say.

He nods and swiftly stands up. I look up at his outstretched hand and grab it for him to pull me up with him. He doesn't let go once I am standing though, he just pulls me through the maze that is the upstairs, made easier to navigate by the flashlight. I can feel his hand start to tremble in mine as we make it to the tight hallway so I give it a quick squeeze to reassure him. His breathing still picks up but I just urge him on until eventually we are at the bottom of the staircase and entering the main room of the tattoo parlor.

I pull my hand out of his just as Uriah says, "We have light!" and comes over to us.

Marlene follows him and says, "Where did you guys find that?"

"Tris decided to look upstairs," Four says, before I can answer.

"Up _there_?" Uriah says, "I thought that was only like an attic or something given the really small staircase."

"It wasn't too bad," I say.

Uriah just shakes his head. "Well, good job on finding the flashlight. I mean I was fine in the dark but I think Marlene was a little freaked out," he says, grinning over at her.

"I was not!" she says, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Uriah laughs and says, "Oh come on, Mar. I know the dark scares you. Remember that one time…"

I tune out of their conversation and look over at Four. He just holds his hand out in front of us towards the rest of the group and says, "Shall we?"

We stay at the tattoo place for a couple more hours, just hanging out and talking, before the power comes back on and it looks safe to drive back. It's almost 1 p.m. so we all decide not to go back to school and eat at a little deli a couple of blocks from the tattoo parlor. I talk to Four more as the day goes on and I know something has changed between us. I am just hoping it will stay this way. I don't know if I am truly even ready to admit this to myself but I think I am starting to like him. I don't know what it is about him but I am itching to find out more; to get to know him on a deeper level. I mentally shake myself for sounding so stupid, as if someone could hear what I am thinking, but it may just be because I am embarrassed. I mean, I'm not pretty or even interesting to talk to. I don't know why someone like him would fall for me. Well, the answer to that is no, he probably won't.

As we are driving back to school to pick up everyone's cars, I spot Lauren fawning over Four in the backseat of Christina's car. I quickly turn my head away and feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I don't even look back to see is he is reciprocating. I just keep my eyes on the road the entire way back to school. Christina continues to look over at me, probably sensing that something is wrong. I haven't even known her for that long but it feels like we've been friends forever. So, given that, I know that I am going to be having a conversation with her tonight. It's up to me whether or not I will reveal what I have been feeling about Four. I think about this as we pull into the parking lot. Everyone piles out, waving goodbyes and heading to their separate cars. Four catches my eye and I give him a small wave. The corners of his lips turn up a little as he waves back and turns away. I am just about to start walking to my own car when Christina pulls up beside me and rolls down her window.

"I'm coming over tonight."

I had been anticipating this… "I'm guessing I don't have a say in this?" I say sarcastically.

"Nope! See you at seven!" she says and then drives away, leaving me alone in the parking lot.

I start walking over to my car parked by the side of the school when I hear two voices whispering behind the corner. I look over quickly to see that it's the school principal, Ms. Matthews, talking to some very creepy looking guy with greasy black hair and many tattoos and piercings. I cringe and quickly slide behind the corner so they won't be able to hear my eavesdropping. My parent's words ring in my head, telling me how this is wrong and I should leave right now, but my curiosity wins over. Ms. Matthews is a very clean a proper woman. Why would she be talking to that guy? I strain to hear their conversation.

"I am still working out all of the details but we should be ready within the next few weeks. I still need your help weeding out the threats though. That is your priority right now." Ms. Matthews says.

"You know how busy I am setting this up. I _don't _need you to tell me what my priorities are," the man says sharply. "I will get things done but you just need to keep up your end of the bargain and things will work out just fine. Got it?"

"Keep in mind who is in charge here, Eric. Neither of us will get what we want if you don't show me some respect. I—"

I notice a second too late that I have leaned too far and in my attempt to brace myself, my foot slides across the gravel, alerting them to my presence. Ms. Matthews stops and then I hear her and the man, Eric, walking the opposite way. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and quickly slip into my car, not wanting to be there if Ms. Matthews decided to come back and investigate.

The entire car ride home their mysterious conversation is all I can thing about. What did she mean by threats? And what was she planning with a guy like that? The whole thing just gives me a bad feeling but I decide not to tell anyone. I don't want to be looked at like that girl that is making a big deal out of something that could be absolutely nothing. So, I settle with keeping this secret to myself, but the uneasy feeling doesn't pass even as I push it from my mind as I drive home.

**So, I just came up with some really good ideas on where to go with a couple aspects of this story. I am so excited for all of you who have been following this story to see where it goes! And tell you what, since we didn't get to 20 reviews this time, I am gonna keep it at 20 for next chapter in order to get a Fourtris treat. So just 10 more reviews and then I will add in a Fourtris treat! (One you will all like very much if I might add) So please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow you guys reached the 20 reviews just hours after I posted the last chapter! So, you will be rewarded with the special Fourtris treat in this chapter (: Enjoy this chapter because it will probably be one of the longest ones! And please review!**

Christina shows up later that night. I have spent that last few hours contemplating whether or not to tell her what's been going on with me. I still haven't decided when I hear the doorbell ring.

Caleb beats me to the door and introduces himself to Christina before I pull her up the stairs to my bedroom at the end of the hallway. She walks in and then plops down on my bed facing me.

"So, I came over for two things. One, tell me what's been going on with you ever since you and Four got that flashlight earlier. And two, I'm sleeping over because we are going somewhere tomorrow and leaving early in the morning."

When she says that I finally notice that she brought a large black studded duffle bag. She's dressed in black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt with our school's name across the chest.

"Um, okay. What are we doing tomorrow?" I ask, a little surprised.

"It's a surprise!" she says. I hate surprises. She see's my face and quickly says, "I promise you'll love it. When Will moved here a couple years ago we didn't tell him either and he had a blast. It's kind of a tradition between our group of friends so you have to come!"

Hearing that makes me happy. A warm feeling spreads through me as I realize that I have found a solid group of friends here. I decide this once to just let a surprise happen and not complain about it. "Fine, I'll go."

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I hope so. Well we have a night to waste then. How about we make some popcorn and wathc a movie?" I ask.

"Not so fast," she says, leaning back against my headboard and looking over at me. "You still have yet to tell me what is wrong. We aren't doing anything until you do."

"Nothing. I'm sure it's nothing. I mean the feelings are probably not mutual so it's no big deal! Conversation done. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Feelings aren't mutual…" She repeats quietly and then grins and says, "Tris, do you have a crush on someone?"

"No! No. I don't know. Maybe. It's complicated," I say, trying to find the right words but all of the sudden really self-conscious.

"Yes you do! Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter." I reply, keeping my eyes down and trying to hide my blush.

"Hmm, let's see. It's not Will, because he's with me. Could be Al, I've seen the way he looks at you, but to be honest I can't see you having a crush on him. Uh, probably not Uriah, at least I don't think it is… It's not Uriah is it?" she asks. I shake my head and keep my mouth closed. "Okay, so then there's Zeke but he's with Shauna, so not him. Then the only one left is…" she stops and stares at me, a grin growing on her face. "You like Four! Yes, I can see it on your face!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," I say, looking down at my hands in my lap. It's no use though because I can feel the heat spreading across my cheeks.

"Don't give me that, Tris! You don't have to be ashamed. I think he may feel the same way about you too."

I snort. "Yeah, I doubt that."

"I'm serious, Tris. Have you seen the way he looks at you? It never really registered with me until now but I'm telling you, he doesn't look at anyone else the way he looks at you."

I try to fight off the smile creeping to my lips but I can't, so I just put my head down instead.

"I will warn you though, he's very closed off with people. Like he doesn't share a lot of his personal life. I mean, none of us even know his real name. Because honestly, nobody is going to name their kid Four. Nobody has ever been over to his house or even met his parents. Maybe he's just really private or something but I don't know it just seems kind of weird."

"I bet he's a foreign spy sent to kill us all," I say sarcastically.

"Hey, all I'm saying is be careful!" Christina replies, laughing.

"That is assuming he likes me back, which I told you is unlikely!"

"Well, we are just going to have to see about that then won't we?" she says as a devious grin forms on her face.

"You better not tell anyone!"

"You really think too low of me, Tris. I promise I won't tell a soul," she says seriously.

"Okay, good. Well, ready to watch a movie then?"

"Fine by me. But no horror movies, okay?"

"Alright no horror movies, got it" I say laughing.

The next morning, I find myself in a large van squished between Christina and Uriah. There are ten of us piled in this eight person van that Will claims to be his uncles. This morning, Christina had at least told me that where we were going wasn't just around the block. It was about an hour and forty minute drive southwest from where we live. Christina had made me put on my swim suit under my clothes, which suggests that we'll be swimming. Nobody would tell me any more than that though.

Normally this car ride would be fine if it wasn't such a tight squeeze. Will was driving with Al in the passenger seat; Christina, Uriah, Marlene and I were in the middle seat; and Lauren, Shauna, Zeke, and Four were in the back. Lynn had chosen to opt out because she was sick with the flu, but knowing her I assume she just didn't want to do whatever we are doing today.

I think I doze off on Christina's shoulder for a little bit because I am suddenly startled awake when Will hits the breaks a little too hard. I groan and look out the door that Christina just slid open. There are many trees around us but I the ground is rocky and uneven. Christina pulls me out of the car and around to the other side where everyone else is.

That's when I finally see what we are doing. In front of me the ground abruptly ends and drops straight down. Walls of rock line the sides down across a large pool of water about 30 feet or so down below us. We're _cliff jumping_. I feel a sudden rush of excitement at the though. I have never done this before but I am anxious to try. I look over at Christina. "Cliff jumping, huh?"

"Yep. You excited?" she asks.

"I have to admit, I really am. I am so happy you brought me in on this tradition."

I feel a hand clap down on my shoulder and turn to see Uriah behind me. "I hope you aren't scared, Tris."

"Definitely not. Are you?" I say, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You think I'm scared? Just watch this," he says, backing up away from me. When he finishes talking he turns, pulls his shirt off over his head, and leaps off the cliff head first, flipping once before slicing into the water below.

Uriah shouts from below as he swims over to a rocky beach and starts to make his way back up from what looks like a small pathway off to the side. I am still watching him when Zeke follows his brother's lead and also does a front flip off the cliff. He is soon followed by Shauna and Lauren. I know it's my time to go now.

I walk up to the edge and look down. The height is both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I pull off my t-shirt and shorts and set them off to the side. My turquoise bikini only accentuates my lack of curves but what can I do. I feel the sun beating down on my forehead as I am filled with adrenaline. I take a couple of steps back, setting myself up for a running start. I can feel all my hesitation evaporate and a grin, taking the two short steps, I throw my body into the air.

I drop like a stone, my hair flying out above me and my arms flailing. A moment before I hit the water, I have enough common sense to pull my legs together and my arms by my sides. Then I slip down into the darkness.

I frantically swim towards the surface and refill my lungs. I look back up at where I had been just moments ago. Christina is leaning over the edge and shouts when she sees me looking up at her. "How was it?"

"Amazing!" I shout back.

"Well move out of the way because I'm coming down!"

I quickly swim over to the side as she leaps through the air and into the water about five feet away from me. She breaks the surface and starts laughing. "Wow, it's been too long since I've done this. Crazy fun right?"

I laugh as we start to swim over to the shore. "Definitely. I'm ready to go again!"

We make our way back up to the top to the cliff and I spot Four standing off to the side. He is the only one that hasn't jumped yet and he just stands there with his arms crossed across his chest. I walk over to him. "You going to jump?" I ask.

He lets out a short, humorless laugh and grimaces. "I don't know about that. I'm not too fond of heights. Zeke forced me to come today."

"Well, the only way you will get over your fear is if you face it. I'll jump with you."

Then I do something I wouldn't usually do. I reach out and take his hand, weaving my fingers in between his. He stares at me with those penetrating blue eyes and then takes a few tentative steps forward until he's on the edge of the cliff standing next to me. I notice that he left his shirt on, to my disappointment. I can't imagine why he would try to hide his body though, even with the shirt on you can see his defined muscles. I keep staring at him a moment too long and he quietly says, "What?"

"Nothing. Ready?"

He just shakes his head and purses his lips, gripping even tighter onto my hand and I start to count, "On three okay? One… Two… Three!"

And I jump off the edge, pulling Four off with me. As I fall I am filled with the same excitement and adrenaline as the first time. It ends all too quickly again and we hit the water in unison. I let go of his hand as I pull myself towards the surface. We both come out of the water at the same time and I look over at him.

He is breathing hard and has a terrified look in his eyes. "You okay?"

"S-sort of. Let's just not do that again alright?" he says shakily.

"Yeah, okay. Well, it looks like everyone else is going to be done soon I think you're good."

We all spend the rest of the day swimming in the water and just hanging out on the rocky beach. For lunch we all grabbed some sandwiches that Marlene thankfully decided to bring. As the sun begins to set, we all sit around a fire on blankets talking. I end up sharing a blanket with Christina with Four about a foot and a half away on my other side. All of the sudden, Christina speaks up. "So, who's up for a good old-fashioned game of truth or dare?"

"Yeah let's do it!" Uriah says.

Everyone else agrees and Christina starts first. "Okay then. Uriah, truth or dare?"

"Is that even a question? Dare."

"Hmmm," Christina says. "Jump over the fire."

My eyes flicker over to the blazing fire in front of us. Will and Zeke made it so that it's flames reach more than three feet high. I know I probably wouldn't be able to clear the flames but Uriah stands up and takes a few steps back, preparing himself for a running start. I hear Zeke laugh at him but he just ignores it. Then, Uriah takes two steps and vaults himself over the fire.

He barely makes it over, I was sure I saw the tips of the fames hitting him, but then he lands on the other side and stumbles almost right into me and Christina.

Uriah shrugs, grinning. "That was _easy_."

Christina just shakes her head and laughs. Then, it's Uriah's turn. "Alright, Lauren. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says.

"Have you and my brother ever hooked up?"

She pauses for a moment before she says, "Yes."

"I knew it! Last year at New Year's! I knew it!" Uriah says. Shauna just stares are Lauren with wide eyes. Zeke looks like he wants to go jump off the cliff again.

"You what?" Shauna finally says.

"It was long before you two were dating and I swear it didn't mean anything. I know Zeke wouldn't cheat on you," Lauren replies.

Shauna still looks angry but she doesn't reply. She just stares ahead at the fire, the flames reflecting in her brown eyes.

Uriah lets out a laugh that seems awkward and forced. "Okay, Lauren it's your turn. Who are you going to ask?"

"Al. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to jump off the cliff since you haven't at all today."

"No," Al declares. "Sorry, but I won't."

"Oh come on, you suck Al," Zeke groans. "How about we just have it be where you get one free pass. Good with everyone?"

We all agree. I for one am happy for this pass. I can tell Uriah and Christina especially are annoyed by it though. I ignore them and turn back to face Al. "Truth or dare, Christina," he says.

"Dare, obviously," she replies swiftly.

Al eyes Will and then says, "I dare you to give Will a lap dance."

"Oh, so now we're doing this kind of stuff?" Uriah says, grinning. "And you guys made me jump over fire. I would have enjoyed a different dare much more."

"God, stop being so obvious dude. Just make out with Marlene and get it over with. I hate seeing my little brother acting like a twelve year old with his first crush."

Marlene looks shocked but Uriah just glares at Zeke. Then he turns to Marlene, cups her face in his hands, and kisses her on the lips. Marlene freezes for a moment and then kisses him back. I don't even realize it but my jaw has dropped open. I quickly close it as they pull apart, a deep blush coloring Marlene's face.

"Alright then, how about we move onto the next person?" Christina says.

"Not so fast, you still have to give Will a lap dance," Al says.

Christina frowns but then crawls over to Will on the other side of her. He has a silly grin plastered on his face as she proceeds to give him a lap dance. When she's done, she doesn't say anything, just sits back down next to me. Will can't take his eyes off of her but she ignores him, blushing as she says, "Four, truth or dare."

"Dare," he replies, his voice deep and rumbling. Is there such thing as a perfect voice? Because he would definitely win first prize.

Christina grins deviously and says, "I dare you to kiss Tris."

I stop breathing. I snap my head over to Christina and look at her with wide eyes. What is she doing? My heart is pounding a million miles a minute in my chest. I just stare at her, willing her to take back what she said. _But do you really want her to?_ A little voice says in my head. I can't even think straight. I don't even realize when Four pulls himself closer to me until I suddenly feel his finger touch my chin, gently guiding my face to his. He looks at me, his blue eyes feel like they are reaching deep into my soul and I am seconds away from falling hard for him, if I haven't already. I can't move, he has frozen me in place with his gaze and the pressure of his fingers against my jaw. He is only an inch away, so close we are sharing the same air. His lips part and he quietly whispers, "I hope you don't mind."

And then he presses his lips to mine. I feel like my heart is exploding and every nerve in my body is a live wire, sparking electricity wherever my skin meets his. His lips part beneath mine and I close my eyes, melting into him. I want to stay in this moment for an endless amount of time. I want to memorize his lips and the curve of his jaw against my hands. I never knew how badly I wanted this until I finally got it. But then suddenly, it's over.

Four pulls away and then looks into my eyes. There is a beat of silence before Uriah lets out a low whistle. The whole world seems to come crashing back down and I quickly look away from Four and scramble back to my spot next to Christina, realizing that I unconsciously moved closer to him. Christina just stares at me, grinning and shakes her head in disbelief that I actually went through with it I assume. I just look down at my hands.

Will is the first to speak up. "Well, then. Who's next?"

I barely hear him because all I can think about is that_ kiss_. The memory of his lips against mine burns in my mind. I feel like my face is set in a permanent blush. My whole body screams for more but my common sense keeps me in place. My eyes flicker over to Four to find him staring at me. I look away quickly but can't help it when the corners of my lips turn up in a small smile. My whole mind is screaming with the simple possibility that this guy might actually like me too. And I've never been happier.

**Woah okay I didn't think it would be this long! Usually I would have split this into two chapters but I promised the Fourtris treat so this is what you get! Long chapter are good though right? I'm thinking about doing this more often. Anyways, please review! I hope you liked this chapter and the special treat at the end! I promise, there is **_**a lot**_** more Fourtris in the future (; **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been on a road trip for the past two weeks! I tried to write in times when we were just driving but I was also reading some books and I was too mesmerized by the scenery to get much done of anything. Then the rest of the time I was just out and about at different places and obviously didn't have my laptop. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Please keep reviewing!  
**

The rest of the night goes along pretty uneventfully, well for me at least. I am barely even paying attention to everyone else. We begin our drive back around ten o'clock. This time though, I find myself sitting on the edge by the door with Four right up next to me. I haven't said a word to him since he kissed me. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the whole thing, trying to figure out the meaning behind that kiss. Whether or not it meant something at all.

I lean my shoulder against door and look out the window. It's so dark that I can barely see anything but I want something to distract myself from the electricity coursing through my veins with Four pressed up against my side as we pretty much share the same seat. I try to will myself to fall asleep, I know I should be tired, but I just can't.

The car ride seems to go on forever, but soon we arrive back at Will's house where we all left our cars that morning. I slide out of the car and groan a little as I stretch out my body, tight from sitting in the car and being tensed up the entire time. I am making my way over to my car when I feel someone grab my hand, turning me around.

I look up to see Four staring down at me. His beautiful blue eyes thoughtful and kind, instead of their usual hardness. The full moon above us illuminates him as he looks down at me and says, "I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow?"

I stand their open-mouthed for a second before I say, "Yeah, no I'm not busy. Why?"

"Good," the corners of his lips turn up at the corners. "Wanna go do something?"

My mind is a jumble of incoherent thoughts. All I can manage to say is, "Sure, definitely, that sounds great!"

"All right. I'll stop by around eleven-ish?"

"Yeah. That's perfect. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Tris," he says and then turns on his heels and walks away.

I just stand there staring at his retreating figure. I can't believe this night. A permanent smile is set on my lips as I slide into my car and drive away.

The next morning, I wake up around ten and go hop in the shower. My whole body is giddy with excitement for the day. I quickly take a shower and get ready. I end up wearing dark skinny jeans and a gray v-neck shirt with quarter length sleeves. The shirt hugs my body, something I don't usually go for but I decided to go outside of my comfort zone today. My hair falls in waves down my shoulders and I decided to put on a little mascara.

I take a look in the mirror. I'm still not pretty, but my eyes stand out on my face in a way I'm not used to. For a second, I actually think I look alright.

I turn away from the mirror and glance at the clock on my bed side table. It reads, _10:52_. I quickly grab my phone from off my bed and hurry out of my room and down the stairs. I walk into the kitchen and am greeted by Caleb and my mother. Caleb is sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and my mom is at the stove cooking eggs. I slide in next to Caleb.

"Good morning, Beatrice. Would you like some eggs?" my mom says.

I check the time again. _10:57_. I don't want to be still eating breakfast when Four comes to pick me up. "Um, no thanks. I actually have plans this morning. I think I'll just grab a granola bar."

Caleb pipes up beside me. "Is that why you're wearing makeup? You never wear makeup."

"Yes, I do," I reply defensively.

"No, you don't. So, what's the special occasion?"

"Just hanging out with a friend from school," I reply nonchalantly.

"Who's your friend?" Caleb asks.

"Geez, Caleb. Why are you so interested in my social life?"

"Avoiding the question now, Beatrice?" He asks me, raising his eyebrows.

"No, Caleb. Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Oh, okay. So what's his name?" he replies, not even bothering to look over at me this time.

I ignore him this time and check the time again. It's five past eleven. He should be here any minute. I start to stand up from the table when my mother stops me.

"Beatrice, wait a moment, please," she says, turning to face me. "As your mother, I have a right to know who you are going with this morning and where you are going."

I sigh and lean my hands against the counter. "His name is Four. I don't know where we are going. I will ask him when he gets here and let you know."

She stares back at me for a second before saying, "All right, then. When is he supposed to pick you up?"

I glance at the clock again. "About ten minutes ago. He's probably just running late though. I'm sure he'll be here soon."

I look over to see Caleb watching me with his trademark look of disapproval. I am not even a year younger than him but he still treats me like his baby sister. When I was in eighth grade and a boy at my school liked me, Caleb went and told him to back off and scared him into never talking to me again. Not to say that he's the reason I've never had a boyfriend, I'm sure my small figure and average looks played a part also, but I'm pretty sure he's not a fan of me hanging out with other guys at all.

I am beginning to think that practically everything I do earns me that look of disapproval. I ignore it now but that's not saying it doesn't still bother me from time to time.

I decide to go sit down on the couch in our front room and wait for Four to come. From this view I can see when he drives up. I settle down between the pillows on the couch and begin to wait.

It's three o'clock. I abandoned my place near the door a long time ago. I told my mom I was going to meet Four and started driving.

He never showed up.

I knew it was just wishful thinking to believe that he actually was interested in _me_. It's laughable to be honest. I feel silly having spent so much time thinking about him maybe liking me. Thinking about that kiss meaning more than it actually did. I turn up the radio in my car to try to drown out my thoughts. It doesn't help though. I feel so angry but underneath it I'm disappointed and sad. Sad that this one thing didn't work out for me. Reality is nothing like what I ever hope it to be though. It never is.

I drive through the city and find myself at Millennium Park. I wander around aimlessly. After a little bit, I decide that I no longer care about what Four does. He doesn't matter anymore. He stood me up. What kind of friend does that? I mean, honestly, even a semi-decent person would have at least called. I force all of it from my mind though and tell myself that I don't care anymore.

I continue walking and end up underneath the large silver bean. I stare up at my warped reflection just as a figure appears behind me. I whip around quickly am surprised by who I see.

"Hello, Beatrice. Or should I say Tris?" Ms. Matthews says to me.

"Uh, it's Tris," I say breathlessly. "Sorry, you just startled me."

"Maybe you shouldn't be out here all alone. You never know what may happen," she says. A chill goes down my spine when she says the last sentence. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit uneasy in this situation.

I look for a way out of the conversation. "I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks though. I will see you back to school on —"

"Tris, I think it would be in your best interest to trust me. Especially since you are so new to our school. I want the best for my students."

The way she says it though suggests a hidden meaning. My mind flashes back to the conversation I overheard between her and the man named Eric. If I know one thing it's that I most definitely do not trust her.

"Thank you. I really have to get going. It was nice talking to you Ms. Matthews," I say as I back out from underneath the bean. When I get out of her view, I hurry away back to my car and start driving back home.

I don't know what it was, but I almost felt like she was threatening me. The thought makes me shiver. I'm certain teachers should not make you feel like that. I drive home thinking about our short conversation and what she meant by what she said. My thoughts on Four all but forgotten.

**Sorry guys, I was really planning on making this chapter longer but it just didn't happen. The next part of the story just didn't fit being in this same chapter. I hope you liked it though! And please don't hate me for having Four stand Tris up. I have my reasons and you will find out very very soon! As in next chapter, which I will try to write in the next few days but I make no promises! So, please review and let me know if there is anything I need to work on to make this story better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Lucky for you guys, I am in a writing mood which doesn't happen very often. I will shoot for a longer chapter things time but who knows. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I am so happy you guys like this and keep reading it. I'm gonna be back to updating more frequently for the rest of August and then once school starts I will probably only update on weekends. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review!**

At school on Monday, I am at my locker when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I take a quick look back to see that it's Four. I turn back towards my locker and don't respond, reminding myself that I no longer care about this blue-eyed boy.

"Tris, I'm really sorry. Let me explain," he says quietly from behind me.

"No need. I think I got the message," I reply, refusing to look back at him.

"Please, Tris. Just listen to me for a second."

I slam my locker and turn around to face him. The first thing I notice is the dark bruise along his cheek and blackening his eye. I gasp. Before I can stop to remind myself that I don't care about him, I say, "Oh my God, Four. What happened to you?"

"Nothing," he says, tilting his head slightly to the side, hiding the worst to the bruise.

"That doesn't look like nothing," I say, leaning over to take another look at the side of his face.

"Tris, can you please just let me apologize. I had no intention of standing you up. At the last minute my dad needed my help doing something," he says quietly. "I wanted to call you to let you know but I don't have your number."

"Well, obviously you had time to go get into a fight. Honestly, don't worry, you don't need to apologize to me. I don't care," I say and start to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back, his grip firm but gentle at the same time. He quickly releases me and I fold my arms across my chest.

"Tris," he says as he runs a hand through his hair and looks away. He looks like he is trying to get something out but can't find the right words. In this moment, he looks so much more like an innocent boy. Not as hard and tough as has always seemed. "I just need you to trust me, please," he continues. "You may not care, but I do. I want to make it up to you. Please let me. Then, if you still don't care, I won't talk to you again. Just give me a chance, that's all I'm asking."

He stares at me with those penetrating blue eyes, pleading with me to understand and give him a chance. The logical side of my brain is screaming at me to say no, that I'd be better off. But I can't bring myself to get the words out. I still think he is lying about why he never showed up, but I can't bear to Instead, I say, "You get one chance."

The corners of his mouth lift up ever so slightly. "You won't regret it. I promise. I'll meet you by your locker at the end of the day." And then he turns and disappears into the crowd before I even have a chance to answer.

The rest of the day goes by pretty uneventfully. I am giddy with excitement for hanging out with Four after school even though I know I shouldn't be. I have to keep reminding myself that I don't trust him. I go over a million possibilities in my mind of what really happened the other day. They range from him meeting with another girl and then getting in a fight with her ex-boyfriend to him being in some kind of underground fight club.

I know that all of my ideas are stupid and ridiculous but I can't help it. By the end of the day, I have decided that eventually I will find out the truth. It can't be that bad right? And if he wants me to trust him, he needs to tell me the truth.

I'm at my locker at the end of the day when someone leans against the locker next to mine. I don't even bother to look and see who it is.

"So, Four. Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"Four? Oh my God, Tris are you two going on a date?"

I turn quickly to see Christina standing next to me. I didn't even notice because she is so tall. I just figured Four would be the one showing up at my locker.

"Crap. Sorry, I thought you were him. But no, it's not a date," I say, turning back to my locker to put away the rest of my stuff. I grab my phone from the top shelve then shut my locker and turn back to her.

"Oh really, Tris?" she says grinning. "Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not!" I say, but it only makes my cheeks heat up more. I think about walking away but Four said he would meet me here. I am tempted to just leave and go home but I can't bring myself to leave.

"Please just be a girl to like two seconds, Tris. Tell me how this happened! I knew he liked you."

"Okay, well he asked me out on this huge date and it was like super awesome," I say in the best girly voice that I can, tilting my head and twirling a strand of hair around my finger.

Christina just stares at me and raises her eyebrows. "Come on, Tris. I'm serious!"

I shake my head at her and say, "I don't know. I'm telling you it's not a date, though. It's a really long story to be honest. I don't want to get into it."

"God, Tris. You're no fun," she groans. "Fine, whatever you say. But, tomorrow in English I do expect you to tell me what happens on your 'non-date'."

"Sure, but there probably won't be much to tell!"

"We'll see about that," she says and then glances at her phone. "Shit! I'm late. I have to babysit. I will talk to you tomorrow. And you better tell me what happens!"

I watch her as she sprints off towards the door when a voice from behind me says, "What was that about?"

I turn to see Four right behind me. He is so close I have to take a step back. "Oh, hi. And that was nothing. You ready to go?" I ask, turning towards the door down the hallway.

"Tris, you don't even know where we are going."

"Okay, why don't you tell me where we are going then?" I reply impatiently.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He smiles and then holds his hand out for me to take. I stare at it for a second before I weave my fingers through his.

Hand in hand, he leads me out to the parking lost to his car. He drives a sleek black BMW that looks like it can't be over two years old.

"Wow how'd you get a car this nice?" I ask as he starts to drive out of the parking lot.

"My dad's the mayor," he says bitterly, almost like he wishes it weren't true.

"So, you're Four _Eaton_? I never knew that Mayor Eaton had a son."

"He sure does," Four replies. I look over at him. His jaw is clenched and his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so hard. I decide to drop the subject. I don't what it is but I sense that there is some underlying issue between him and his dad.

We drive through the streets of Chicago for a little while longer, neither of us speaking. But it's a comfortable silence. Eventually, we pull into a large parking garage next to a movie theater.

"What, are you taking me to see a movie?" I ask. I was hoping we would actually be hanging out. Not sitting in a dark theater not even speaking.

He just laughs and says, "Try not to sound so disappointed. But no, we aren't seeing a movie."

I smile, relieved, as I get out of the car and we start walking over to the elevator down to the street. Once we are outside, he leads me over to a set of glass doors into the movie theater. I am confused for a second until we walk in and I see the entrance to a bowling alley and finally realize what we are doing.

"Bowling. You're taking me bowling," I say as we walk in.

"Yes, Tris. We are going bowling." he replies, smiling down at me. He goes up to the front desk and buys one game for us and then leads us over to a lane on the end.

"I've hope you're in the mood for some healthy competition," he says.

"You're on," I say, reaching down to grab a bowling ball as he puts in our names on the screen above us.

"What do I get if I win?" I ask him.

He just stares back at me and says, "You get the pride of beating me. Which is unlikely," he says, grinning, and then moves to the front of the lane start.

"Well, we'll just have to see about that then, won't we?"

He doesn't reply, he just rolls the ball down the lane, knocking over eight of the ten pins. He clears the last two on his second turn and then comes back to sit by me. "You were saying?"

"Please, anyone can get a spare," I say and go up to take my turn.

We banter like this for the rest of the game until we are tied and down to our last turns.

"I have to admit, Tris. You're pretty good at this," he says as he goes up to take his turn. He takes a few steps forward and sends the ball rolling down the lane, taking out six of the pins and leaving the last four split on opposite sides.

"Good luck getting that," I say, raising my eye brows at him but he just ignores me and rolls the ball right down into the pins on the left side, leaving two left standing.

He shakes his head and comes to sit back down next to me, resting his arm on the back of my seat. "I have to ask you something," he says.

"Hey, I'm not having you distract me," I smile at him. "You can ask me after I beat you."

I stand up and go to grab my ball. I take a couple of steps back and then walk forward and release to ball. It rolls down the lane and takes out seven pins all on the right side.

I turn back to Four. "What did you say about it being unlikely that I would beat you?"

"Careful, you still haven't beat me yet," he replies and I turn back and grab the bowling ball one last time. I roll it down and knock out all the remaining pins.

"Yes!" I say, turning around and grinning at Four.

"Good job. We are going to have a rematch one of these days though," he says, standing up and walking over to me. Once he's about a foot away, he stops.

"Do you want to go down to the beach?" he says quieter now that he's close to me. His deep voice rumbling through his chest. "It's only about a two minute walk from here."

"Lead the way," I reply.

We leave the bowling alley and make our way down to the beach. In my short time living in Chicago so far, I haven't really gotten a chance to stop and take in the beauty of it. Especially the large expanse of water that is Lake Michigan. Yeah, there was a great lake back in Minnesota, but it was hours away from me and I only remember seeing it once when I was little. Now, I take in the beauty of Lake Michigan. It's like looking out into the ocean where all you see is water up to the horizon line. The setting sun reflects off the water and paints the sky with different shades of orange, pink, and blue.

I slip off my shoes and let my toes sink into the sand as we walk side by side down the beach. Eventually, Four sinks to the ground and I follow him down, sitting about six inches away. I can still feel the electricity running like a current between us, urging me to close the distance. But I remain still as we both stare out at the sun setting over the horizon.

"So, Four, what did you want to ask me earlier?" I say after a few minutes.

He rakes a hand through his hair but doesn't look over at me. "Why'd you give me a second chance?" he asks quietly.

I look over at him, surprised, and say, "You're really asking me this? You were the one that pleaded with me to give you a second chance and now you're questioning it?"

"I don't know," he says, looking down. "It's just, the more I thought about it today, I realized I probably don't deserve it."

"You're right. You probably didn't deserve it. But you got it. And you know what? I'm happy I gave you a second chance because I do care. As pissed off as I was for you standing me up, I forgive you. I want to be your friend. I want to get to know you better and hang out with you again," I say, hoping he feels the same.

He finally looks up at me, but this time his face is only a couple of inches away. For a second I think he is going to kiss me. "Fine. I want to get to know you better, too. And I won't stand you up again, okay? I'm still really sorry about that."

"Like I said, I forgive you," I reply, then I find his hand and weave our fingers together in the sand. My heart beats hard against my chest, waiting for him to pull away, but he doesn't.

We sit there in silence for few more minutes and then Four looks over at me and says, "I should probably get you home."

"I wish we could just stay here and watch the sunset," I say, but then I glance at the time on my phone. Ten minutes to nine. My parents are probably wondering where I am now. I sigh and start to get up.

"Hey, how about I go get the car and pick you up here," Four says. I open my mouth to object and say that he doesn't have to do that but he stops me. "I've seen the sun set over the lake a million times. You haven't. I'll only be like five minutes."

I finally agree and he releases my hand and sets off back the way we came. I hug my knees up to my chest and bury my toes into the sand. I watch as the sun finally sinks below the horizon before I get up and walk to the parking lot behind the beach. The sky getting darker as I walk through by the few cars left. I see something move in my peripheral vision but I ignore it. It's probably just a stray cat or something. I keep walking, eyeing the road for Four's car.

Then all of the sudden, everything goes black and a large hand secures itself over my mouth.

**So, please tell me what you think about tis chapter! Anything I need to fix or watch out for while writing the next chapter? Let me know! It would be greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys your reviews make me so happy. They are the reason I am getting this chapter done so quickly! See, when you review, you make me want to write more. So then we are all happy! You are all too sweet though. Without all of you reading this story I wouldn't keep writing! So, thank you so much.**

"You picked the wrong guy to hang out with," says a male voice from behind me. I try to scream but it's muffled by the hand clenched over my mouth. I struggle, kicking my legs in all directions and twisting my body to try and get away but nothing works. This person is _strong_.

"I have been waiting for a way to get payback for on Four for way too long," the voice continues. I feel myself pushed up against what feels like a brick wall. There is a blindfold around my eyes so I can't see a thing. I bite down on the hand covering my face and hear a second voice cry out in pain as he pulls his hand away for just a second. It gives me just enough time to scream.

I scream at the top of my lungs and then start to yell "Fou—" but I am cut off as the hand suddenly clamps down on my mouth once again.

"Dammit, I told you to keep a hand on her mouth. If you don't start doing what I say our deal is done," the first voice says.

"She bit me, what was a supposed to do," says the person holding my mouth shut.

The other voice doesn't reply. Just a beat later the side of my body explodes in pain as a fist connects. I slump down against the wall but another hand yanks me up by my hair and slams my head against the brick. Warmth trickles down the back of my neck and I feel so disorientated. I can't think straight as I am punched across my cheek, causing my whole head to whip sideways at the impact.

The hand covering my mouth disappears and then all of the sudden a pair of hands circle around my neck and squeeze. I can slowly feel all the air leaving my lungs and a terrible burning sensation replaces it. I claw at the hands but nothing works. Then right when I feel like I'm completely done for, the hands leave. My legs give out from underneath me and I drop to the ground.

I am no longer hauled back up to my feet. For a second, I think they are gone. Until a boot makes impact against my ribcage. I manage to slide my arms up my face and pull the blindfold up just slightly. In front of me I see three boys. Two of them I swear I have seen before but I can't place their faces.

The third person is Al.

My mind feels like it's underwater. All I feel is pain _everywhere_. I am kicked again and all I can do is whimper. I have no strength to scream anymore. All I can think _I'm going to die_. I have given up just about all hope when I hear footsteps pounding against the pavement getting closer and closer. I hear a series of yelling and fists impacting with skin. I don't know what is going on. I open my eyes slightly to see two figures running away and another being beaten up by a fourth person.

The fourth person eventually gives up and the last boy runs off with the others, this time sporting a bad limp. I see the outline of the last person coming towards me. I cringe away. "Please. Please just s-stop," I whisper.

Then the face comes into view. It's Four. Worry covers his face but his eyes glint with pure hatred. "Tris," he says quietly and lifts me up into his arms. The movement sends a jolt of pain through me and I can't stop myself from crying out. Tears stream down my face as I lean into Four's shoulder.

"I need to take you to the hospital, Tris," Four says to me as we move out of what I now see is a dark alley.

"No," I moan. "Please. No hospital. My parents can't find out about this."

Four hesitates, I can feel myself fading with each passing moment. "Fine. I'm taking you back to my place, okay?"

"Okay…" I reply so quietly I don't even know if he hears me. Then I fade out of consciousness.

-page break-

I startle awake from a nightmare. A group of faceless men hitting me and kicking me over and over again, never ceasing to stop for even a moment. I scream but nothing ever comes out. I shake off the nightmare and try to sit up but am greeted with an onslaught of pain that pushes me right back down.

I groan and open my eyes. I am laying on a bed in the middle of a dark blue room. There's a wooden dresser against one wall and a desk against the other. A phrase stands out in white against the dark wall that says _Fear God Alone_. I'm puzzled for a second by my surroundings until Four emerges from a bathroom connected to the room.

He is looking down at his hands and flexing his knuckles, which I see are cut up and bleeding.

"What happened?" I ask, lifting my hand to point at the cuts.

"Oh, you're awake," he replies. "My hands are hardly anything to worry about," he says, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

He looks down at me, his eyebrows pulled together in worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I just need to get home," I say and start to pull myself up, quicker this time. I suck in a breath through my teeth as the pain presents itself again and my head spins.

Four reaches forward quickly and grabs my shoulder, lowering me slowly back down onto the bed. "You are clearly not fine. And don't worry, I texted your mom on your phone and said you were sleeping over at Christina's. She seemed fine with it."

I sigh but the movement sends stabs of pain through my chest. A small whimper comes out of my mouth before I can stop it.

Four notices and quietly says, "I think you cracked a couple of ribs. Not much you can do about it now but it's going to hurt like hell until it starts to heal." He pauses and then says, "Tris," he says, turning his head back towards me. "What happened back there?"

"I-I don't know. They came out of nowhere," I reply. "I just remember one of the guys talking about how I picked the wrong guy to hang out with and how he was looking forward to getting revenge or something on you."

Four's eyes turn hard and his jaw clenches in anger. "They did this to you to get back at _me_?" He looks away from me and runs a hand through his hair, glaring at the wall above me.

"I could report this to the police," he says, still not looking at me. "I _should_."

"Don't." Is all I say. I don't want to be looked at as the weak little girl.

He just stares back at me, like he's waiting for me to change my mind, but then eventually realizes I'm not going to and says, "All right. No hospital, no police. Am I allowed to help you out or is that off limits too?"

I try to laugh but it comes out as more of a muffled groan. "No, it's not off limits."

"Well, I did get you an icepack for your head, how do you feel about that?"

I reach up to touch the back of my head. There is a large bump that is so tender that just a light stroke of my fingers sends a deep ache through my head and a wave of nausea passes over me. "Yes, ice would be great," I say breathlessly. I close my eyes and settle deeper into the pillow behind my head.

Four gets up and grabs the icepack. I can feel the bed sink down as he returns. I open my eyes as he leans closer and cups his hand around the side of my face and strokes my unbruised cheek with his thumb.

"You might want to sit up," he says to me in almost a whisper now that we are so close

I nod and pull my elbows up but then think better of it. "Can you help me?" I say quietly and look up into his eyes. He doesn't reply, he just braces my head in one hand, careful to avoid the injured area, and my shoulder in the other I slowly rise up into a sitting position. I finally an able to feel the extent of my injuries.

Four is probably right about my ribs. Each breath is painful but tolerable. I have a bump on the back of my head that still feels dry with blood and a large bruise that stretches down my left cheekbone. Lastly, I can still feel the ghost of the fingers around my neck. I lift my hand up to my neck and feel the bruises circling my neck. Everything _hurts_. A single tear falls down my face as I struggle to ignore the pain.

Four doesn't say anything, he just grabs the ice pack and places it against my head. He leaves his other hand on my shoulder and traces circles against my skin, spreading warmth through my both just by his touch.

Not one time does he say he feels sorry for me. I am glad though. I don't want his pity. I don't want him to think I _need_ his pity. This small action shows that he believes I am strong.

I look up into his eyes. "How'd you find me?" I ask.

"You weren't that far away," he says, returning my gaze. "I came to pick you up and you weren't there. I walked all along the beach and but you were nowhere to be found. Then I heard a scream from the alley across the street and I ran."

I nod and look down at my hands in my lap.

"We should probably get to bed," he says. I reach up to hold the ice pack against my head and our fingers brush as he removes his. The touch sends little pricks of electricity through my fingertips. He lets his hands drop to his sides and rises up off the bed.

I watch him as he turns of the light, walks over to the other side of the bed and lowers himself down to the ground.

"Wait, Four. You don't have to sleep on the floor. This is your room, I'll take the floor," I say, slowly beginning to swing my legs off the side of the bed, ignoring the pain that overwhelms me.

"Tris, now's not the time to be selfless. Don't argue with me on this one. You are sleeping on the bed."

I open my mouth to argue but decide better of it as I realize how much pain I would be in if I took the floor. I lower myself back down onto the bed and let turn onto my side towards the side Four is sleeping.

"Goodnight, Four," I whisper.

He doesn't reply right away. Then finally his deep voice travels up to me as he says "Night, Tris."

I close my eyes and think about Four as I fall into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just had absolutely no motivation at all so whenever I tried to write I literally couldn't think of anything. So, I thought I would give it time so that this would actually be a decent chapter! I think you guys are going to like I though (; Please review and let me know what you think! **

I startle awake to the sound of Four's voice. "Tris, please, you have to wake up. I need you to wake up right now." He says frantically. I open my eyes and see that he looks terrified.

I sit straight up, ignoring the pain is causes and say, "I'm awake, I'm awake. What's going on?"

He backs up and holds his head in his hands. I've never seen him act this way and it scares me. Finally, he uncovers his face and looks at me. "I need you to hide. Please, just trust me. You need to hide right now," he says, coming towards me and gently grabbing the inside of my elbow and pulling me towards the doors to his closet.

He opens the doors and I step inside and grab his hand before he can turn away. "Four, tell me what's going on."

He doesn't reply, he just looks at the door to his room just as a loud male voice yells, "Tobias!"

Tobias? I don't even have time to dwell on the name before Four releases my hand and backs away from me. He no longer looks like the strong, confident boy that he usually does. His expression of terror takes years off his appearance. He looks like a little kid who's about to be punished.

He looks back over at me for one moment and I know exactly what he wants me to do. I grab the doors to the closet and close myself in just as I hear the door to Four's room swing open with enough force that I hear it swing back and crash into the wall behind it.

A silence follows like the calm before a storm. I step even farther back in between Four's clothes hanging from a rack above me. The scent of him overwhelms me the farther back I go. Then all of the sudden, the man's voice speaks up again.

"Where were you last night?" he says. It's the voice of someone about to explode, the forced calmness in his voice scares me.

"Out with a friend," Four says. His voice is hard but I know better. I know this is what he was terrified of for whatever reason.

"Who said that you were allowed to go out?" the man says.

Four doesn't reply. The silence stretches out until a ferocious yell cuts it off. "YOU WILL REPLY TO ME WHEN I ASK YOU SOMETHING."

Then there is a loud crack of something hitting flesh, followed by a grunt of pain and the thud of someone's knees hitting the ground.

The man continues to yell but I am no longer listening. I fumble with the closet door in front of my and burst into the room. All I see is Four on his knees holding his wrist as a fist connects with his face. I am shocked to see that he is not fighting back. This is not the Four I know. I run in front of him just as the man whips a belt back down. The belt connects with my bare arm and sends a jolt of pain up to my shoulder.

The man in front of me looks down at me, his face a mix of shock and pure rage. I'm aware of Four standing up behind me just as he says, "Don't you dare touch her, dad."

I barely have time to register what he just said before he comes straight for Four, his fists out and he yells, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I duck to the side, grabbing Four's hand and pulling him with me. Then, I run. I can hear the loud sound of footsteps following behind us but I don't care. We burst through the front door and Four pulls me over to his car. I slide in the passenger seat as he puts the key in the ignition. Thankfully, it starts right away and I look up as we are pulling out of the driveway. I see the man, Four's dad, running out into the driveway and watching us as we pull away. His face, a mask of hatred and anger, is the last thing I see as we leave.

I settle back into my seat, the look on his face burned into my mind when Four finally speaks. "Are you okay?"

The adrenaline is wearing off and now my injuries are started to hurt even worse, the fresh welt on my arm stinging. "Yes. No. I don't know. What the hell was that?"

"That was my father."

Everything finally connects. The bruises on his face the other day, his questionable explanation to why he stood me up, the weird way he acted when the topic of his dad came up. It all made sense now.

"Oh my God," I say quietly to myself as the realization hits me. I'm only half aware as Four pulls into the back of a parking lot. I look over at him as he leans his head back as he lets his hands rake down his face.

Then something else hits me. "Wait, why did he yell 'Tobias' when he came into the room?"

Four lets his hands fall from his face and looks over at me. He knows I know the answer to my question. "You're name. Tobias is your real name," I finally say.

He nods. "Then where does 'Four" come from?" I ask.

"It's just a nickname my mom gave me when I was younger. I've almost forgotten why, I think I must have been obsessed with the number Four," he replies.

"Where was your mom today? Why would she—" A look from Four—Tobias—silences me.

"She died when I was younger," he says in a closed off voice that let's me know that topic is off limits

I feel terrible for bringing it up so I purse my lips together and look down at my hands.

Then Four slowly reaches over and puts his hand on top of mine. I can feel the callused skin resting on my knuckles. His one hand is large enough to completely cover my small ones.

I look up to find him staring at me. "What?" I say quietly.

He shakes his head a little and says, "I'm just trying to figure you out."

"It seems like you already have," I say, turning over my hand and weaving my fingers through his.

"I've never met someone so brave. Most people would have just cowered in the closet back there. Very few people are ever that selfless that they would come out and do what you did. You're different, Tris."

His dark blue eyes stare back at me and I can't look away. "I just don't see how someone could just sit by that."

"That's another thing," he says. "You aren't sitting here apologizing to me about how terrible my dad is and telling me how much you feel sorry for me."

"You don't need my pity. You're still the same person so why would I treat you any differently?"

He continues to stare back at me and doesn't reply. The corner of his lips turn up ever so slightly and he says, "I want to show you something." Then he releases my hand and puts the car in reverse, backing us out of the parking lot and then turning onto the road.

I laugh and say, "I don't know if you realize this but it's a Tuesday and that means we have school."

"We both know that school is not where either of us want to be right now."

He's right. Especially with my injuries from the night before. I'm not in the mood to try to explain what happened to me to everyone.

We drive through Chicago and end up at the edge of the city near Millennium Park. He takes my hand as I get out of the car and leads me through a huge garden. The skyline of Chicago towers behind us and I can't help but think how cool it is how you can go from concrete jungle to something like this. Eventually, we reach a small stream running through the garden and Four sits down, pulling me down next to him.

"This is beautiful," I say.

"I like to come here sometimes to get away. We're lucky today, sometimes there's a lot of people around."

"Mmm." I lean back on my hands and tilt my head up, feeling the heat of the sun on my face.

We sit there for a while, neither of us speaking. It is a welcome, comfortable silence though. Eventually, Four speaks up. "So, I was thinking."

"Bout' what?"

"I've been having this problem. There's this girl. She's absolutely beautiful but doesn't seem to be even remotely aware of it. She's unlike most girls at school but in the best way. I like her, simple as that, but she doesn't seem to realize it. What do you suggest I do?"

A sudden pang of jealousy hits me. "I don't know. Why don't you just tell her you like her? I find it hard to believe she won't feel the same way."

It's probably Lauren. I've seen the way she flirts with him.

"Hmm," he replies. I peer over at him out of the corner of my eye to see him looking straight forward with a small smile on his lips.

He's here with me and he's thinking about another girl. I sigh and get to my feet. "I have a headache. Ikind of want to go home and lay down. You should just go back to school. Then you can tell that girl you like her,"

He gets up, still smiling and I turn to walk back towards the car. I walk a couple of steps before Four grabs my hand and stops, pulling me backwards towards him.

I look up at him to see he's grinning. I start to pull away but then he steps closer, our faces less than a foot apart.

"We should really get going," I say, but it comes out as barely a whisper. My whole body is on high alert with his close proximity. My heart is beating hard in my chest. I take another step backwards.

He closes the gap just a moment later and presses his lips to mine. For a second I am frozen in shock, I feel like I must have done something wrong when he pulls away just a fraction of an inch. "Have you figured it out yet?" he whispers.

I look up into his eyes and feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. "You're that girl," he says.

I can't help but smile as he declares himself. I don't reply, I just close the small space between us and our lips connect once again. I slide my hands up his chest and around into his hair as he cups my face in his hands. My lips part beneath the pressure of his and I am filled with joy, all my pain forgotten as he deepens the kiss.

I didn't think it could get any better than the time he kissed me while we were playing truth or dare by the cliffs but I was wrong. It is like an invisible wall has been broken down and each of us can now just completely let ourselves go. There's nobody watching, no one to criticize and no one to hurt either of us. I feel safe in his arms.

I don't know how long we stay there, I don't even care. Too soon, he pulls away and chuckles. "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," he says quietly, leaning his forehead against mine. We are both breathing heavily, our bodies still pressed up against each other. I smile and close my eyes, cherishing the moment.

"How's that headache of yours?"

"What headache?" I say. Then I bring my lips back to his.


End file.
